That's My Heart: Please Dont Break It
by Miss-Lionesse
Summary: JavaJunkie LorelaiRory - After truly realising the meaning of her words, Lorelai ran away from the diner, leaving Luke hanged with the "Will you marry me"


**DISCLAIMER: IM A NICE HIGH SCHOOL PERSON WHO OWNS NOTHING, IF I WAS AN ALL MIGHTY GOD OF THE UNIVERSE, THEN LORELAI WOULD BE MINE.**

Following the finale. Season 5.

**

* * *

****Chapter 1 "Have"**

Luke stared at Lorelai for the longest. _Did she just say what I heard her say? Lorelai cannot be serious. There I was, worrying she might pull a Rachel, get bored from this town and leave. Crap! What do I do? What do I say? This is what I've always wanted. From the first day I met this beautiful woman. I've always wanted her to be mine. And now she is mine and even more, asking me to be hers forever. Ok! Luke! Stop thinking! She's expecting an answer here. _Luke finally opened his mouth, opting for the safer reply.

"What did you say, Lorelai?"

"_Luke_, I said, will you marry me?"

Luke choked. He had heard correctly. She was asking him to marry in her very own special modern woman Lorelai way. She was probably the only woman he knew who might ask a guy to marry him. A slow smile crept at his mouth.

"Yes!"

"Yes?"

"Yes! I will marry you."

Luke smiled, then grinned. He couldn't believe the turn of the events. _I should probably ask Taylor about the house again before Kirk takes it with his half million cash. Jess has to be my best man. And Rory will surely be Lorelai's maid of honor. Oh! Wait! Rory. That's right, I forgot about Rory! _He frowned, thinking back about Rory and recalling Lorelai telling him about the big fight and Rory dropping out of Yale, Rory not living with Lorelai anymore.

"Wait, no" he said.

"What?" Lorelai felt her hear squeeze. What is from pain or of the fear of being rejected and betrayed by the last and only person that was left in her life who hadn't betrayed her yet?

"You cannot seriously mean what you just said. You are upset over Rory, you don't kow what you're talking about" Luke said, nodding his head as if to make his statement even more plausible.

"Luke, I mean it…" Lorelai paused. Her actions finally sunk into her. _Oh! My God! What did I do? Did I just ask Luke to marry me? Oh! Yes! I did! I did! _Before he could even know it, Lorelai took her purse and run out of the dinner.

She run at fast as she could, toward her house, her hair flying a little. After a moment, she stopped, noticing her high heel shoes and that her feet were trobbed and red from the pain.

_Damn Lorelai! When will you stop wearing heals? Well, can I wear else? Jogging shoes? Get a grib Lorelai, beauty is pain. _

Lorelai took off her shoes continuing her walk home shoeless. When she got into the house, she did not what to do. All this big empty house to herself. She went into the kitchen, knocked some dishes, opened and closed some closet doors. It was not enough. Her nervousness was washing over. _What should I do? What should I do?_

She was seriously freaking out. She had never seem herself so much. Neither did she see herself propose to a man. _Urghh! Wait till Emily hears about this. Her daughter proposing to a filthy dinner man._ Lorelai laughed sarcastically. Her mother would probably have a heart attack and die right away when she would hear of what her independent daughter has yet done again.

She desperately needed to talk to someone. Rory. She needed to talk to Rory. Rory was the nice one in the family. Rory was the good kid. She would know what to tell her. She would probably confort her in two words and Lorelai would calm down. _Oh! Rory! Where are you when I need you so much?_

Again, Lorelai yet felt another sarcastic laugh escaping her lips. She was the one who pushed her daughter away. She was the one who did not gave her enough time to digest everything that was happening to her. She was posed an ultimatum to Rory, just like her mother had done many years ago. She realized it in her drive back home. Of course, any sane person would drive right back, apologize and make things right. Except Lorelai.

_Stupid Lorelai!_ She scolded herself. _Now, isn't this a nice situation to be in. You let your daughter go. You pushed Luke away. Poor man. _Lorelai wandered if Luke would ever look her in the eye. What she had done was even more horrible then her mother trying to break her up in her back. She had proposed to him and ran away, probably making him think that their relationship meant nothing to her. How would be ever forgive her again?

But had she meant what she had said earlier? Did she really wanted to marry him and spend the rest of her life with this man?

She did not know.

* * *


End file.
